


Four Times Alex Thinks About Kissing Willie and One Time it Happens

by thesterekshipper



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, bridgit mendler and nicki minaj, legit only rated T because of the first verse of Super Bass by Nicki Minaj, mention of reggie's parents and household, they are still ghosts, yeah willie is a nicki stan what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: what the title says.
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Willie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 254





	Four Times Alex Thinks About Kissing Willie and One Time it Happens

**Author's Note:**

> they have my heart.

1.

Rehearsal could get loud. When it was just the four of them, jamming without a care in the world, it was breezy. But when they had a gig in three hours and a brand new song to learn because Luke insisted upon it, things could get difficult (especially with someone who refuses to accept anything less than perfect -  _ ahem Luke ahem _ ). 

Alex was idly bouncing his sticks on the top of the hi-hat, lips pursed and ignoring the way Julie and Luke’s voices were rising as they argued about a specific lyric. He was watching the way the hi-hat reflected the light coming in through the window when he remembered that he had invited Willie to practice and he was currently sitting on the couch and being ignored and listening to the rest of the band argue and—

He couldn’t get anxious about this right now. He looked up to where Willie was supposed to be sitting on the couch and scrunched his eyebrows together when he wasn’t there. Had he left? Was it because Alex wasn’t paying attention to him, because Alex had accidentally ignored him? He guessed that it really was his own fault that Willie had left, and that he couldn’t blame him—

He  _ had  _ to stop. They had a show in just under three hours now, and he couldn’t get on stage with a bunch of anxiety roaming around in his head like an alligator on the prowl. He focused back on the scene in front of him, where Luke and Julie were still arguing, leaning over a piece of crumpled-looking paper on the piano. Right, where’s Willie.

Taking his eyes off of the arguing couple, he turned back to the couch. Instead of seeing an empty couch, he saw both Willie and Reggie sitting on the couch together. This made Alex confused, and his face started to heat up at his irrational uncertainty. He dampened that as soon as he could. Alex couldn’t believe he had just gotten a little jealous of Reggie, all because he and Willie were sitting together. Although, they were in a rather odd position on the couch.

Reggie, who had clearly become upset about something,  _ oh, his parents, the arguing must have reminded him... _ Alex had half the mind to jump up and shout and Luke and Julie to  _ knock it off! You’re upsetting our friend! _

But then he returned his thoughts back to where said friend was sitting next to Willie. Reggie had his elbows resting on his knees and his hands covering half of his face. Willie was sitting to the right of him, his left arm slung across his back to reach Reggie’s left bicep, rubbing it soothingly while trying to catch his eyes to ask if he was alright. 

Alex’s features softened. It was nice to see his...whatever Willie was...getting along with his friends, even recognizing when they were uncomfortable and comforting them, something even Alex couldn’t do all the time. 

At that moment, Alex could have just jumped off of his stool, walked over to Willie, grab him by the cheeks, and kiss his pretty, stupid face. 

But they had a show to rehearse for, and now, unfortunately, wasn’t the time. 




Julie, not surprisingly, was a good driver, which was why Flynn was  _ not _ driving. That and Flynn didn’t have her license. Julie had gotten her license just yesterday, and Ray had finally relented and let her take a test drive around the neighborhood to practice driving without an adult. The phantoms decided to tag along, and all four squished into the back seat, technically only meant for three people, but they had compromised so that Willie was sitting on Alex’s lap in the middle seat. Flynn had of course called shotgun, which meant she got to choose the music. Julie put her blinker on to turn right when the beginning notes of a new song came on. 

Flynn and Julie gasped at the same time, bright smiles on their faces. Then they heard another gasp from the backseat, looking at Willie’s bright eyes light up with the song too.

The song continued until it reached the chorus, Flynn murmuring a little “Ready?” just before the chorus hit, and the three burst into the song.

_ “I’m boarding up the windows! Locking up my heart! It’s like every time the wind blows, I feel it tearing us apart! Every time he smiles I, let him in again! Everything is fine when you’re standing in the eye of the hurricane!”  _

Julie, Flynn, and Willie were having a ball singing the song, while the rest of the phantoms looked mildly concerned. When Luke and Reggie turned to look at Alex and share the amusement, they both smirked when they saw his face. Alex was completely in awe at the carefree way Willie was singing and smiling. 

_ “He picks me up, like, he’s got the way of the hurricane, and I think I’m fine, like, I’m in the eye of the hurricane!” _

When the song ended, Willie, Julie, and Flynn shared a look, smiled, and laughed. From the back seat, Willie called, “Keep playing these bops Flynn, I see why they call you an amazing DJ.” 

Flynn smirked, and opened her mouth in mock shock. “Wow, Alex. You’ve got a keeper. Anyone who likes my music is good in my book.” And she held out her hand for Willie to fist-bump, which he did eagerly. 

Julie was still driving around the block, and looked in her rear-view mirror to check on her phantoms. Luke and Reggie were smiling at the antics in the car even though they were clueless about the music choices that Flynn had made for this car ride. When she looked at Alex, though, he looked completely enamored. If possible, Julie smiled wider. She shook her head, she didn’t know when Alex would just get a little courage and ask Willie out, but that was for later.

The beginning chords of a new song came on, and Willie’s eyes widened. “YES!” he shouted, and Julie and Flynn shared the sentiment. 

“Alright, 1995 phantom boys, watch and learn,” Willie said.

_“_ _This one is for the boys with the boomin' system, top-down, AC with the cooler system_ _when he come up in the club, he be blazin' up, got stacks on deck like he savin' up, and he ill, he real, he might gotta deal, he pop bottles and he got the right kind of build, he cold, he dope, he might sell coke, he always in the air, but he never fly coach, he a mothafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship, when he make it drip, drip, kiss him on the lip, lip, that's the kinda dude I was_ _lookin' for, and yes, you'll get slapped if you're lookin', ho, I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_ _,_ _I mean, my, my, my, my, you're like pelican fly,_ _I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_

_ You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh _ _ , yes, I did, yes, I did, somebody, please tell em who the F I is, I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up and chuck the deuce up.” _

Julie and Flynn cheered him on. They were smiling and laughing with him, and hyping him up for his verse. 

The phantoms in the back looked floored. They had never heard that type of music, especially from a cool dude like Willie. Their mouths were open from the shock, staring at him like he was an alien. 

Willie turned to each side, gauging their reactions. He smirked once seeing their faces, and said, “What? Everyone likes Nicki.”

Alex could have kissed him, but another song came on, and Willie just had to show his skills. 

_ “Let’s go to the beach, beach!” _




Alex had said goodnight to Willie earlier after rehearsal, and had poofed to the beach to sit and think once Willie had gone. He sat looking at the tide that had already come in, thinking about everything and nothing. He really liked Willie and thought that Willie liked him back as well. But...he’s never really had this experience. He always knew he was gay, but with the society in 1995, he never had the opportunity to actually experience relationships that made him happy. He wondered if Willie had ever had this kind of relationship with someone, and then his anxiety got the best of him and he started thinking that maybe Willie would be disappointed with Alex and their relationship—

He had to go talk to Julie. 

When he poofed to the studio, he expected it to be quiet, maybe even a few guitar strings plucking. 

He did not expect to see Willie, sitting across from Julie and Reggie with some green paste covering the skin of his face and painting his own nails with sparkly purple polish.

He and Julie were laughing along to whatever Reggie had just said, and when they heard him poof in, they all turned to greet him, large smiles on their faces. Julie gestured for him to come sit on the pillow next to her on the floor, and he shrugged his denim jacket off before plopping down on it. He noticed Julie had the same weird paste on her face as Willie did, just in a blue instead. When he looked across their little table to Reggie, he noticed how he had little half-moon shaped strips under his eyes that were a soft pink. 

Julie was painting Reggie’s nails a bright red, and Reggie resumed his story about some goat trying to eat his sneakers during spring break. 

Alex looked over to Willie, who was already staring at him, and Alex blushed. Willie smiled gently. He held out his hand until Alex relented his own right hand. 

“Ballet slippers pink or minty baby blue?” Willie gestured to the two nail polishes lined up on the small table.

Alex’s lips quirked up. “Hm...what would you choose?”

Willie considered it, then his eyes got soft and he made eye contact with Alex. His gaze made Alex bashful. No one had ever looked at him the way Willie did. 

Willie looked back down at his hand, holding it gently. “You always have looked good in pink, ‘Lex.” 

Alex took in a deep breath. Willie opened the nail polish, holding Alex’s hand in one of his and the brush with the other. He pulled Alex’s hand closer to himself and started applying the polish, face taking on a focused but relaxed state. He heard Julie ask Reggie when he thought Luke would be back from his parents and heard Reggie reply, but to be honest, he wasn’t truly paying attention to the conversation. He was obsessed with the concentrated look Willie had, the tip of his tongue running along his lower lip, then coming to rest at the corners of his mouth, then repeating. 

Alex really wanted to kiss that look off his face. But by the time he had been working himself up to do it, Willie had finished with his nails. He grabbed the sides of Alex’s palm and moved his hand up to show Alex his handiwork. He had a bright smile on his face, and raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. 

Alex finally looked down at his nails. They were a pretty light pink, and they matched ninety percent of his wardrobe. He smiled lightly. His father would have killed him if he saw it, but right now, at this moment, Alex didn’t care, because this was Willie’s artwork, and Alex had no cares in the world. Maybe besides the way he wanted to kiss Willie so bad it hurt, but that was beside the point. 




Julie had just left to go pick up Flynn for school. He and Reggie had been sitting with Ray until both he and Carlos had to leave to go to work and school as well, and that’s when Reggie decided to accompany Ray to work. Alex thought that relationship was getting a little out of hand, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it. If Reggie was happy, he was happy, he supposed. 

He made his way down the steps of the walkway to the studio, hands in his pockets, and went straight through the white doors. He was greeted by the sight of Willie facing the wall with his drums, Luke behind him braiding his hair and weaving flowers into individual strands. 

Alex stopped short. His eyebrows scrunched up, and he turned his head to the side in confusion. 

“O—okay…” 

When they heard him, they both turned to look at him, but when Luke noticed this, he quickly made an affronted sound and forcibly turned Willie’s head back to the front. Willie smiled but put his hands up in a complacent gesture. 

Willie saw Alex’s confusion from the corner of his eye and answered the unspoken question. 

“Luke wanted to be able to braid Julie’s hair and put butterflies in it, so I offered to teach him.” 

Luke picked up another flower to put in Willie’s hair. “Yeah, but you keep moving!”

“Hey!” Willie said, “remember what I said? We can only think positive thoughts when we’re braiding hair, yeah?” 

Luke took in a breath of air. “Yeah, you’re right, sorry. But hey, I think I’ve really gotten the hang of this!”

“Good, that’s positive.”

Luke smiled his puppy dog smile, and tied off the braid at the end. Luke backed away and gave Willie the chance to turn towards Alex. 

Once he had, he smiled at Alex, “Well, how do I look? Glamorous?”

And wasn’t that the truth. Willie was beautiful. The strands that didn’t fit into the messy braid had fallen forward to frame his face, and curled in loose natural waves. The flowers made it look even better, and there was a yellow hibiscus sitting behind his right ear. It made his skin glow and somehow made his eyes seem like they were sparkling. 

Alex gulped. He was nervous that if he opened his mouth, he would profess his undying love for Willie, so he kept his mouth shut for a moment, planning the exact words he was going to say in his head. His delayed reaction caused Willie’s smile to falter, so Alex quickly recovered to stop Willie from frowning. 

“No! I mean YES! You look amazing. Like, great. Like fantastic, but like you always do! But not like you always do, because you look better! Not to say you look awful every normal day, just to say that—”

“—Alex. I know. Thank you.” Willie had an amused smile on his face. 

Luke looked at Alex, then turned his head to look at Willie, then back again to Alex. Luke’s face morphed into a knowing smile. 

“I’m gonna go...bother Julie at school.” And he poofed out. 

Alex and Willie were standing across from each other, silently fiddling with random things around them. 

Alex really,  _ really _ wanted to be bold for once. 

“Hey, Willie,” he started. 

Willie snapped his head up quickly, wonder in his eyes. He blinked rapidly for a moment, then answered back a timid, “Yeah?”

Willie’s hopeful eyes...Alex wanted to skip the formalities, he wanted to just walk the three paces to get to him, put both hands on his waist and pull him in for a deep kiss. 

But instead:

“You wanna go show me that trick you were talking about? At the skatepark?”

Willie almost let his facade slip, but managed to keep it intact to reply with a yes, and then they had both poofed out to the skatepark. 

+1.

This gig was huge. There were going to be so many people there, and it was a cool outside venue with a crazy big stage and blaring stage lighting. They were in the dressing rooms, still in their street clothes, and Willie had just poofed out to grab something for Julie’s outfit that she had accidentally left at the studio. 

Luke and Reggie had decided to start changing, but Alex was really nervous, he was already sweating. 

Willie poofed back in with the headband Julie had forgotten and handed it to her, just as Flynn creaked open the door to announce places in ten. Alex knew he had to change, but he couldn’t move from his spot rooted to the floor. 

Willie noticed his anxious aura and walked over. “Hey,” he said, stopping in front of him and grabbing Alex’s biceps with his hands, holding on tight. “Alex. Go rock it.”

That was apparently all Alex needed to be spurred into action. Willie poofed off to go sit in the crowd, and as soon as Alex had changed, they were on their way to the stage.

Alex was soaking through his short sleeve shirt. He had already unbuttoned the first three buttons so far, you could see half of his chest and his common gold chain swinging across it. He swung his head back to get the wet hair out of his face and made his way down the stage to bow with the rest of the band. Once they had bowed, they poofed away to backstage, where they all embraced and talked about how wicked of a performance that was. Julie quickly joined them, and they did a big group hug. 

Alex was smiling, and he caught a glimpse of Willie over Luke’s shoulder. Luke noticed this, and the rest of the band followed, Luke moving out of the way to make a path to Willie. 

Willie looked starstruck, to say the least. Alex, drumsticks still in hand, made a couple of slow steps towards Willie before Willie began bounding over to him. When Willie reached him, he placed his hands on Alex’s bare sweaty chest, stood on his tippy toes, leaned in, and kissed Alex square on the mouth. Alex, in shock, dropped his sticks with a loud clatter, and both of his hands went to Willie’s exposed waist from where his crop top had ridden up. 

They were kissing. And it was electric. They kissed several times. Each time was like shocks of electricity going through his lips with each slide of Willie’s lips against his. 

They eventually parted. They smiled at each other and softly knocked their foreheads together, closing their eyes and savoring the moment. 

_ Finally.  _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. yes I stan Bridgit Mendler. what about it  
> 2\. I need willie and reggie to be friends because I said so.  
> 3\. sorry the plus one was really short. I apologize.  
> 4\. willie's hair. braid. flowers. cry  
> 5\. come scream with me on tumblr @babiewillie  
> comments and kudos are gr8


End file.
